witchydiariesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hayden Deveraux
Hayden Christopher Deveraux (born Clara Hayden Rose Deveraux) is the Warlock son of Brynn Deveraux. He's also the grandson of Hades, who cherishes him dearly. Hayden is a member of the Spellman Family and the Deveraux Family. Early History Personality Hayden is not your average girl. Infact she's not a girl at all. Hayden is strong and persevering. At the age of three, it was made very clearly that he was no longer "Clara Rose" but Hayden Christopher Deveraux. He's a splitting image of his grandfather and is willing to do whatever it takes to protect his family. He's also very protective of his mother. Since his transition he's endured so much, but he's never shedded a tear about it. Physical Appearance Hayden is a tall, muscular young man with pale skin, messy red hair, and brown eyes. He also has an athletic build. Powers and Abilities As the reincarnation of Hades, these are the powers that Hayden possess. As stated by Hades, his powers will grow stronger. * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. * Advanced Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Advanced Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. * Augmented Necromancy: The power to control, manipulate, and resurrect the dead. * Augmented Warding: The power to place protection spells and wards on places and people, shielding them from harm. * Advanced Atmokinesis: The power to control the weather. * Enchantment: The power to imbue a person or object with a magical capability. * Astral Projection: Hayden is capable of astral projecting his spirit from his body. * Infernal Pyrokinesis: Hayden has control over black hellfire, which is considerably more destructive than normal flames, as it turns whatever it touches into liquid. He can conjure it and propel it from his hands. * Umbrakinesis: Hayden has control over darkness and shadows for various uses such as solidifying it for attacks and to hide in it. * Longevity: As a full warlock, Hayden ages at an especially slow rate. Relationships Hades Brynne Deveraux Name Birthname * The name Clara is a French baby name. In French the meaning of the name Clara is: Bright.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/clara/ * The name Hayden is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Hayden is: From the hedged in valley.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/hayden/ * The name Rose is a French baby name. In French the meaning of the name Rose is: Rose.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/rose/ * The surname Deveraux is of Norman French origin meaning "from Evreux".https://www.behindthename.com/name/devereux Current Name * The name Hayden is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Hayden is: From the hedged in valley. * The name Christopher is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Christopher is: He who holds Christ in his heart.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/christopher/ * The surname Deveraux is of Norman French origin meaning "from Evreux". References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches & Warlocks Category:The Witchy Diaries Category:LGBTQ Category:Protagonists